Emerald Tragedy
by Christa McGinn
Summary: Lily/James. Lily/Voldie. Lily/Snape. What if Voldemort had spared Lily? no matter how cruelly Can Snape retrieve her before it's too late? How will it effect Harry's life? Warning: Rape, Graphic Sex.


1James had fallen asleep on the couch, again, after reading "The Daily Prophet." Lily Potter smiled down at her husband and kissed him on the cheek. He truly had come a long way. Back in school, he had been arrogant, cocky and mischievous. Now, he was a good man. He was her man. She smiled again and slowly took the newspaper out of his arms to set it on the floor. She took a throw blanket from the armchair next to her and covered him up. She would wake him to go to bed later, but she needed to clean up the kitchen for now. She padded over in her calf-length denim skirt and form fitting jade sweater to the sink. Rolling up her sleeves, she was about to wash dishes the muggle way (out of habit) when she heard a cry from upstairs. She walked up the stairs and pushed open the door at the very top. Inside, Harry was standing up by holding on to the bars of his crib and wailing. She quickly shut the door and shushed him softly before going over and lifting him out of the bed.

Lily adjusted him on one of her child-bearing hips, as he was getting heavier. She began to rock him back and forth and sang a lullaby,

"Red and yellow and pink and green

Purple and orange and blue.

I can sing a rainbow,

sing a rainbow,

sing a rainbow too.

Listen with your eyes,

Listen with your eyes,

Make every dream come true.

I can sing a rainbow,

Sing a rainbow,

Sing the whole night through.

Red and yellow and pink and green,

Purple and orange and blue.

I can sing a rainbow,

Sing a rainbow,

Sing a rainbow too..."

She smiled as he was contentedly sucking his thumb now and looking up at her with his big green eyes.

"Now see, we don't want to wake Daddy up."

She affectionately ruffled his already growing head of dark hair and kissed him on the forehead before she saw his eyes begin to close. She smiled and walked toward the crib to lay him down when she heard the front door blow off its hinges. Immediately she clutched Harry tighter to her body and began to tremble. She had one hand on her wand, and she was on her way to the door of Harry's room when she heard James's voice shout upstairs.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" She heard someone struggling and the familiar laughter of Lord Voldemort. She quickly grabbed a blanket for Harry and was about ready to apparate when the door to the room flew open. There stood Lord Voldemort in all his glory. He still had the appearance of a pale and skinny, yet handsome man, but his eyes were the eyes of a snake. She clutched Harry almost painfully to her chest and lifted her wand with her other hand.

"Expilliarmus!"

Her wand flew through the air and into the cloaked figure's bony hand. She was going to apparate when she heard him yell a curse. She deftly ducked and pleaded, protecting Harry with her body.

"Not Harry, not Harry... please, not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now!"

She wouldn't budge though and he shrugged almost nonchalantly before raising his wand again.

"Imperio!"

Lily's body became stiff and only her eyes held fire. Voldemort laughed shrilly and began to order.

"Lily, put Harry back in the crib and come to me."

He could tell she was attempting to fight it with surprising strength, but her body betrayed her. She went over and put Harry back in the crib before turning towards him, standing straight. He walked towards her and pulled off the hood. His skin was pale and gaunt, and his eyes were red, but his hair was still full and dark with a classically handsome look. To lily, however, no one had ever looked so disgusting. He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her against him. Her green eyes flashed hatred at his own, but he ignored it.

"Lily Potter. I had intended to come tonight and only kill two. James and Harry Potter. Surely you have heard of the prophecy. However, as you will not allow me to have your little boy, I will have to do this the hard way. In fact, I had rather hoped you would refuse. This makes it much more fun for me."

Inside, she was confused but her question was soon answered.

"Unbutton my cloak and throw it over your dead husband."

Inside she screamed, but her body forced her to obey if she wanted to live long enough to protect Harry. She came closer and took each button apart as she slipped the long black robe off his bony shoulders. After it was laying freely in her arms, she walked over to where James was lying in the hallway and laid it over him. She was sobbing inside as she saw the expression of terror and determination on his handsome face. His wedding ring was shining visibly in the dull light, and she fought the curse long enough to stare at the lost love of her life. Voldemort growled and she was ordered in her mind to return to him.

"Take my shirt off, and then my shoes."

As she obeyed him, she kept sneaking glances at the crying Harry as her heart broke for her son.

"Lay down on the rug."

Lily lay on her back on the sheepskin rug and Voldemort was on top of her in an instant. He roughly tore off her blouse and ripped her bra off. She tried to close her eyes, but he wouldn't allow it. He bent over and bit one of her nipples hard enough to draw quite a bit of blood, and then moved up to bruise her mouth in a forceful kiss. He grabbed her mane of beautiful red hair and lifted it up to his nose to smell.

"You are too pretty for a mudblood. You should have been born to wizarding parents."

He shoved her skirt up to her waist and ripped her knickers off. He roughly stuck two fingers inside of her and began to thrust in her with them. He realized that he didn't like how cold she was beneath him and whispered.

"Finite Incanteum."

Immediately, she began to struggle and scream. He laughed cruelly and slapped her hard across the face. Blood came from the side of her lip but she continued to hurl curses and insults at him while he had to bind her hands to the floor in order to keep her from scratching his eyes out. He unzipped his pants and took out his cock, which was already erect. He was about to enter her when she spit in his face. He immediately hit the other side of her face with enough force to make her see stars. She whimpered slightly in pain but continued to struggle.

"Stupid Gryffindor... too brave for your own good." He murmured "Sectumsempra" and two large gashes appeared on her breasts. They were deep and bleeding profusely. He licked up one harshly and dug his sharp nails into her side enough to make deep crescent shaped wounds. Finally, he yelled "Crucio!" and she writhed in complete pain for much too long. After he figured she would stop resisting, he took it off. She was panting and her eyes were closed with tears covering her face. She was whimpering in the after effects of torture and her body was twitching.

"There, maybe now you'll obey."

He forced his still hard cock into her hole and groaned at the feel of her tight and dry passage gripping his pale member. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman and he sped up. He thrust and pounded into her as baby Harry looked on. He lifted his red eyes cruelly to the baby's face and smiled. When he had made eye contact with the infant, he leaned over and bit Lily on the neck, puncturing her milky skin and earning a gasp from the witch beneath him. He licked up the blood and smiled down at the beautiful girl.

"Harry will spend the last minutes of his life watching his mother being raped by the most powerful wizard of all history. And you, my dear, will remember this for as long as you live, which may not be long."

He sped up and increased the force behind each thrust and began to sweat as he moved closer to climax. He gripped her waist painfully and laughed as she looked up with venom and sorrow in her beautiful almond shaped emerald eyes. She was too weak to fight, but she was praying for deliverance. He gasped in pleasure as he increased his speed to the maximum and eventually rammed his cock as far as it would go into Lily and screamed his release. It never seemed to end, and when it did, the "most powerful wizard in history" collapsed like a tired runner on top of her. Her quiet sobs broke the silence of the room and he lifted himself far enough above her to see that she was still trying to crane her neck to see her now hiccuping child. He became angry at this and bit the other side of her neck with a furious growl. She screamed in surprise this time and moaned in temporary relief as he pulled his blood covered member out of her torn sheath. She immediately attempted to stand and go to Harry but Voldemort kicked her to the ground once again. He stood up and zipped up his pants before going over to the crying boy and picking him up.

"Don't touch him! Put him down! Let him go!"

He wouldn't have thought that she'd have the power to yell, but Lily Potter continued to surprise him. He laughed and put Harry on the ground next to his mother.

Lily attempted to place Harry behind her but he petrified her so her arms were locked around the boy, but she couldn't move. Silent tears ran down her red cheeks and he lifted his wand.

"Now, you will hold your little boy as he dies. Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit Harry in the forehead but somehow ricocheted and rebounded onto Voldemort. Immediately the wizard screamed and he collapsed on the ground in a heap of quivering flesh. He looked up at the boy and noticed that he was still crying, but the only sign of any damage was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his baby soft forehead. Lily could have screamed with relief, but she never got the chance to. At that moment, Voldemort moved away into a fetal position next to the mother and son and began to rock himself in pain. Two figures burst through the door and 4 eyes fell on the odd sight before them. James Potter was lying dead in the hallway and his wife was son was crying in his mother's arms. Lord Voldemort was writhing in pain on the ground and whimpering. Immediately Sirius Black and Severus Snape lowered their wands in surprise but both rushed to Lily's side when they saw her appearance.

Sirius yelled, "Finite Incanteum!" And she clutched Harry tightly as she gasped in pain. Her beautiful body was naked, and two large and deep gashes ran down her once full and gorgeous breasts. Her side waist and stomach was bloody and already bruising, and her neck looked like it had been attacked by two vampires. There was blood running down her full, smoot thighs and her face was swollen and red from not yet dried blood. Her magnificent mane of red hair was tangled and strands were lying on the floor separate. Her eyes were barely open but looking at the two wizards who came too late. Sirius was crying and Snape had a look of total and utter horror on his face as he pulled her skirt down to cover her legs. She swallowed and looked Sirius in the eyes. Her voice came out quiet and scratchy, but determined.

"Sirius, please take Harry and make sure he is safe. He survived the killing curse, though I don't know how. Voldemort was hit with it instead and somehow lost his power for the moment. I... Don't worry about me, just take Harry and go."

She weakly pushed Harry towards the handsome, dark-haired wizard and Sirius protectively took him in his arms. She then turned to Severus and offered a weak smile.

"Thank you for coming Severus. Please take care of Harry also..."

Severus grabbed her small hand and began to cry himself. Sirius stopped crying in surprise and looked at the usual stony-faced wizard who was looking like a lost soul in love. Did he? Did he love Lily? Sirius couldn't blame him, and that would explain why Severus hated James even more than he or the other marauders.

"Lily! Please... please, hold on. Don't leave me... us... Harry. Don't go..."

His voice began to crack and he laid his cheek against her limp hand. He looked into her beautiful eyes and sobbed.

"I... I..." His confession stopped when Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go Severus. She's gone."

Lily was still breathing, but barely, and her heartbeat was dramatically slow. Her eyes were closed and her hand was completely limp now. Severus seemed unwilling to move, but Sirius became urgent.

"Come! We have to get Harry to safety!"

This seemed to jolt Snape out of his thoughts, and he stood up with Black. Black cradled Harry tenderly in his arms and he and Snape took one last look at Lily before disapparating to safety.

However, as soon as they left, the pale figure in the fetal position on the ground pushed himself up enough to crawl over to the other pale body. He slung one arm around her bloodied form and used all the energy he had left to apparate him and the girl to his headquarters. She wasn't dead yet, and he intended to make sure she never was. He would get his power back and kill Harry Potter, but for now, he needed to heal himself and the girl. He had a feeling the girl would be the downfall to the prophetic boy, and he would keep her a secret until he needed to use her.


End file.
